Reviens Je t'attends
by Tayame Hatake
Summary: "À son retour... Je veillerai à lui donner en personne une bonne raison de cesser de jouer les solitaires mélancoliques et ténébreux." Tsunade/Jiraya; OS


Salut tout le monde ! (si monde il y a ...)  
J'vous présente un petit one-shot de mon cru sur Jiraya/Tsunade, un couple que personnellement j'adore !  
Tout ça est parti d'une phrase que Tsunade dit dans le manga (voir un peu plus en bas) et pour moi, c'est carrément une déclaration d'amour !  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

**Reviens, je t'attends.**

* * *

_**"À son retour... Je veillerai à lui donner en personne une bonne raison de cesser de jouer les solitaires mélancoliques et ténébreux."**_

* * *

La pluie tombe, tombe sans cesse. Le ciel pleure et gronde.

Jiraya...

Cette sourde peur lui tord le ventre. Cette sourde peur qui s'amplifie à chaque instant, à chaque éclair zébrant le ciel, à chaque goutte qui vient mourir sur le sol. Le genre de peur qui vous broie l'estomac d'une puissante poigne invisible.

Jiraya...

Un seul nom qui résonne sans fin dans sa tête, au même rythme que son coeur, le seul nom dont elle se soucie en ce moment. Un seul nom, comme une litanie, une prière pour qu'il revienne, qu'il… Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette pensée se former dans sa tête !

Jiraya... Reviens, je t'en supplie.

Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle, anxieuse, en regardant la pluie tomber de derrière la fenêtre, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose ? Que de passait-il pour lui, alors qu'il était loin, si loin, trop loin d'elle...

Jiraya... Reviens, pitié, reviens… Je…

Oui, voilà. C'était ça : elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait avec toute la force de son coeur, de son âme, de son être. Depuis longtemps... Mais le temps et d'autres éléments les ont séparés trop loin, trop longtemps. Les non-dits aussi…

À douze ans, Tsunade intégra une équipe de gennins, guidée par Sarutobi. Ses coéquipiers furent - à jamais - deux garçons qui marquèrent sa vie comme de l'encre indélébile sur une page froissée…

Il y avait Orochimaru. Brillant. Posé, très beau, fin : un petit garçon androgyne, naïf, sage. Attachant, peut-être un poil roublard sur les bords mais attendrissant dans le fond.

Et puis il y avait Jiraya. Franc, rieur, espiègle, farceur, drôle, gentil, cancre et tellement mignon avec ses bonnes joues.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ce fut la première chose qu'elle pensa : il avait l'air d'un ange avec ses yeux brillants et son sourire éclatant.  
Puis il avait dit, elle s'en souvenait exactement : "Salut, moi, c'est Jiraya ! Après, les lettres d'amour, si tu veux bien !"  
Un petit diablotin en fait.  
Courageux, généreux, pervers, persévérant, vulgaire, tentant vainement de paraître héroïque... Et aussi tant d'autres choses.

Adolescent, il était devenu séduisant, malin, fort.

Puis il avait grandi et était devenu un très bel homme puissant, respecté et charismatique.

Maintenant c'était un homme âgé, marqué par les guerres et la souffrance et pourtant encore si éclatant...

Jeune, il lui avait demandé tellement de fois de consentir à devenir sa petite amie qu'elle avait arrêté de compter après la … après beaucoup de fois.

Adolescente; elle était assez amoureuse de lui, sans se l'avouer. Elle n'avait donc jamais répondu à ses avances, quoique flattée.

Dieu seul sait à quel point elle aurait pu être heureuse avec lui pourtant.

...

Un jour, elle l'avait embrassé.

C'était un jour d'automne et ils avaient une vingtaine d'années.  
Les feuilles rouges, jaunes ou les deux tombaient des arbres.  
L'herbe était d'un vert tendre et les maisons silencieuses.

Ils étaient au pays des grelots, où ils avaient fait halte en retour de mission.

Un après midi calme, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, regardant de loin les enfants qui accrochaient des grelots aux plus basses branches des ces arbres roses avec les autres habitants de ce village paisible ; la petite brise avait fait doucement tinter les petites boules d'argent.  
Une odeur sucrée et délicate chatouillait leurs narines.

Jiraya dormait, allongé. Il ronflait le bougre. Pas très fort - on se doit d'être discret en toutes circonstances quand on est ninja - mais ça s'entendait quand même.  
Elle l'avait regardé avec tendresse et amusement.

Jiraya et son visage doux. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux clos. Ses longs et rebelles cheveux blancs, balancés par la brise.

Jiraya, Jiraya, Jiraya.

Elle s'était penchée vers lui, s'appuyant sur son coude. Elle l'avait regardé un petit moment et avait légèrement détourné la tête pour voir ce que faisait Orochimaru.

Leur coéquipier avait fait mine de rien, continuant à parcourir un carnet de sa plume, traçant cette si belle écriture sur les fibres rêches du papier, indifférent et silencieux, voulant se faire oublier pour eux.

Elle l'avait mentalement remercié et avait reporté son attention sur Jiraya.

Elle avait délicatement rapproché son visage du sien, - louchant quelques peu - et avait effleuré chastement la bouche de Jiraya avec la sienne.

Étrange sensation qui lui tordait le ventre.

Tsunade avait sentit un frisson électrique la parcourir et elle avait re-posé ses lèvres contre les siennes ; d'abord timidement puis plus fermement.

Puis elle avait sentit une main - la main de Jiraya - se poser dans sa nuque et l'attirer plus profondément vers lui.

Les lèvres de Jiraya, passionnées et douces avaient bougé contre les siennes, prolongeant ce tendre baiser intemporel.  
Il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux et elle s'était reculée, sans briser le bel instant.

Jiraya avait plongé ses yeux si noirs dans ceux de son aimée, surpris et heureux. Elle lui avait fait un sourire affectueux.

Ils n'avaient rien dit, et elle s'était laissé aller dans ses bras le temps d'une sieste, Orochimaru veillant discrètement sur eux.

...

Les souvenirs heureux paraissent toujours plus beaux, comme un moment de félicité qu'on n'attendrait plus jamais.

Celui là, surtout, paraissaient le plus merveilleux pour Tsunade.

...

Mais peu après, la guerre avait frappé, brutalement et aussi violemment qu'un séisme. La bataille qui s'était déroulée au coeur du pays du feu et à même le village avait bousculé Konoha et, à terre se mélangeait boue et sang. Une odeur âcre et qui prenait à la gorge s'était répandue dans Konoha, jusqu'à la lisère de la forêt. Les cadavres pullulaient : la perte était lourde.

Jiraya était venu à sa rencontre alors qu'elle soignait une rescapée. Un air désolé et sérieux qu'elle n'aimait pas, il lui avait demandé de la suivre. Puis il l'avait emmené devant une maison, celle où on identifiait les morts.

Orochimaru se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte, un air sombre plaqué sur le corps.  
C'est à ce moment là, plus qu'à n'importe lequel, qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait perdu - et ce depuis longtemps sans qu'elle sans aperçoive - la pureté, si éblouissante, qui le caractérisait.

Quand il l'avait vu, il lui avait tendu le pendentif trop reconnaissable d'un geste lent en détachant bien ses mots quand il parla cruellement :

- Les enfants ont bien du mal à retenir leur enthousiasme quand on leur a offert un présent si précieux la veille…

Oubliant toute retenue et malgré les mises en garde de Jiraya, elle s'était précipitée à l'intérieur. Voir si… si… Nawaki…

Orochimaru avait eu raison. On avait du mal à le reconnaitre. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes la perte de son petit frère si gentil, sa dernière famille.

Elle pleura longtemps, même après que le soleil commençait à décliner, sur la stèle froide où le nom de Nawaki en avait rejoint bien d'autres.

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux bras chauds la bercer doucement, et elle ne continua qu'à gémir, sangloter un peu de temps en temps en se laissant tendrement aller contre Jiraya.

Puis, après elle ne savait combien de temps, il la releva et elle put voir que Orochimaru aussi était présent, un peu en retrait.

Encore une scène dont elle se souviendra toujours.

L'éclat doré du soleil sur eux.

Orochimaru qui les regardait, Jiraya et elle, avec un air détaché et en même temps si doux, si mélancolique.  
Le sourire bref qui s'était dessiné un instant sur les pâles lèvres minces du manipulateur de serpents.

Jiraya derrière elle, qui l'avait soudainement attirée à lui et avait niché son nez dans le cou de sa princesse, l'espace d'un instant.

Les yeux fermés et cette expression si tendre sur le visage de son coéquipier.

Ils étaient une équipe.

Orochimaru déserta le lendemain.

Elle n'avait même pas essayé de le retenir. Elle avait vu la lueur mélancolique dans ses yeux clairs la veille de son départ. Elle avait compris. Elle l'avait laissé partir. Elle avait baissé les bras, ce jour là.

...

Un jour de plus en guerre, elle soumit une proposition au conseil de guerre.  
Sa proposition fut rejetée. Mais un garçon, au longs cheveux et yeux d'argent soutint sa démarche.

C'était Dan.

Elle eut un si grand sentiment de gratitude et une vague d'affection pour ce ninja qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom qu'elle ne pouvait appeller cela qu'un coup de foudre. Elle l'avait tant aimé sur l'espace d'un instant qu'elle oublia complètement Jiraya dès qu'elle fit la connaissance de ce prince aux yeux perçants.

Il était vif et souriant, cet espèce de gentleman au beau visage. C'est à lui qu'elle se donna et à qui elle aurait donné sa main.

Jiraya était là quand elle rencontra Dan. Il était revenu sans qu'elle ne l'apprenne et il savait… il savait.  
Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle, en apprenant ce qu'elle nommait "trahison".  
Pute, garce, salope ?  
Non… il n'avait jamais rien dit, se comportant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et lui, ce jour d'automne.

Aurait elle voulu qu'il l'arrête ? Sur le moment elle s'était dit "non", le remerciant silencieusement avec beaucoup de ferveur. Bien des années après, elle se disait "oui", en voulant changer le passé pour que Jiraya l'arrache à Dan, la reprenne dans ses bras.

Mais Jiraya n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Il l'aimait et trop. Probablement bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne le pourrait jamais.

Dan mourut bien vite, trop vite après qu'elle lui ait donné ce foutu pendentif.  
Cette fois là, Jiraya n'avait pas été là pour la consoler.  
Partit en mission.

...

La princesse des limaces déserta sur un coup de tête, en traître, Shizune sur ses talons, délaissant Konoha et tous ses amis. Jiraya aussi…

Elle avait passé toutes ces années à errer joyeusement, jouant à tous les jeux de hasards possibles et imaginables, formant Shizune, élaborant de nouvelles techniques et mettant de côté le reste.  
Rompant la promesse faite à elle-même de protéger ce village, préférant fuir le lieu où tant d'êtres aimés avaient trouvé la mort.

Tant d'années écoulées loin de Jiraya lui avait fait oublier l'amour qu'elle lui avait jadis porté, comme sous les fleurs de cerisier avec le tintement des grelots d'argent et cette odeur sucrée.

Orochimaru et Jiraya. Ces deux derniers liens du passé qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé trancher. Ses premiers liens, les plus profonds. Et pourtant le premier avait déserté et le second, elle l'avait abandonné.

...

Ils s'étaient brusquement retrouvés, un jour de printemps à Tanzaku.  
D'abord elle et Orochimaru. Puis elle et Jiraya. Et enfin Jiraya, Orochimaru et elle.

Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraya. Les trois ninjas de la légende.

Un sentiment bizarre, de rejet avait naquis en elle quand elle les avait vus. Elle ne voulait plus d'eux dans sa vie. Le passé devait rester dans le passé.  
Parce que revoir des gens du passé, des gens qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle avait voulu oublier, ça faisait mal.

Quand elle donna un puissant somnifère à Jiraya, ce soir là, c'était pour qu'il ne s'interpose pas entre elle et Orochimaru.  
Elle comptait faire l'échange. Soigner Orochimaru et qu'on lui rende son petit frère et Dan.  
Tsunade savait qu'Orochimaru ne mentait pas. S'il disait qu'il pouvait ressusciter Nawaki et Dan, alors il le pouvait. Mais jamais, jamais il ne pourrait renoncer à Konoha.  
Alors elle oublia cet instant de folie où elle avait cru pouvoir les revoir et elle attaqua son vieil ami.

Quand Jiraya, Shizune et le gamin les rejoignirent, elle cru défaillir.

Tout au long du combat, elle ne pu effacer dans son esprit l'image de trois gosses, douze ans, la tête pleine de rêves et l'espoir dans les yeux.

Le résultat était devant ses yeux, en train de s'affronter à mort.  
Plutôt pitoyable.

Alors elle préféra regarder l'élève de Jiraya. Celui qui ressemblait tant à Minato Namikaze.  
Lui réussirait. Lui réaliserait ses rêves et éclipserait la fin minable des trois ninjas de la légende.  
Naruto Uzumaki.

...

Jiraya avait fait d'elle l'Hokage.  
La plupart des sentiments oubliés qu'elle avait eu pour lui avait douloureusement lancé son coeur.  
Mais elle était vieille. Trop vieille pour ça.  
Quel homme pourrait aimer ce masque de visage alors qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux, après leur combat contre Orochimaru, sa peau se rider et sa poitrine se flétrir sous son âge réel ?  
Quel homme pourrait toucher la femme qui l'avait trompé, oublié et jeté aux ordures ?

Elle avait effacé de son esprit l'éclat qui passait parfois dans les yeux de Jiraya quand il la regardait, le sourire simple et nostalgique qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres quand il croyait qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

"_Jiraya. Alors… si après tout ce que tu as vu de moi… tout ce que j'ai fait… ce que je t'ai fait… eh bien si malgré tout tu veux encore de moi alors je serais là. Je t'attendrais. Parce que moi aussi je t'aime._"  
Son murmure s'éteint, soufflé par le son de l'orage.

Elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Mais si alors il considérait que sa seule personne pourrait valoir tout ça, alors elle céderait. Elle céderait à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle. Elle pourrait s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignerait plus d'elle.

Jiraya. Reviens. Je t'attends.

...

L'homme qu'elle attendait ne revint jamais.

Ce soir là, Tsunade laissa ses pas s'égarer et ses larmes brouillaient sa vue. Dans son chagrin, elle se laissa transporter par un souvenir, un qui remontait à plus de trente ans. Celui où un cerisier en fleur dégageant une douce odeur de sucre, couvait deux amoureux enlacés dans leur sommeil qui avaient partagé un premier et dernier baiser, veillés de loin par leur coéquipier.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Des remarques ?  
Tayame Hatake


End file.
